


Quiet Confession

by FirenzeRosa



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Nightmares, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirenzeRosa/pseuds/FirenzeRosa
Summary: 'Fuck, if she kept lookin' at me like that.. ' Bucky thought, his tongue feeling heavy on his mouth.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Quiet Confession

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine gave me a word prompt and here is the product. Hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> 'Restraint'

"Sam, gimme a break!" You shouted as soon as your back hit the mat. It's Saturday morning and Sam dragged you out from your room to the gym to spar, early in the morning. You tried every reasoning to get out of it but he sure won't give up easily.

"Nah-ugh, come on! Get up." He offered his hand before pulling you up. You brushed the hair that sticks to your face and neck before going into position.

"I have ice shit that comes out of my hands, Sam. I can defend myself with those."

He raised a brow. "You sure do but hand to hand never fails anyone. Come on."

He suddenly lunged at you with his fist near your face but you were able to block it with a kick before turning and kicking him at his mid-section. He let out a groan and stumbled before attacking again. This time, he was able to hit your side with his punches and got you good. The basic training you had with Natasha suddenly kicked in and you were able to grab at his hand, using it as leverage to pull yourself up at his shoulders before dragging him down the mat. You smugly smiled at him before removing your legs from his neck.

"Didn't expect you to pull a widow move." Sam commented as he stretches his neck gently.

"Nice to see a girl bring you down, Wilson." Bucky interrupted. You and Sam turned to see him by the entrance to the gym. Your heartbeat spiked up at seeing Bucky and Sam noticed the change in you immediately. Sam silently wish for you and Bucky to just get on with it.

"I'm always gonna be down for a pretty girl, but not her. She hurt my neck." You glared daggers at him but he only sent you a chuckle.

You went to your bag at the bench and grabbed your bottled water. Bucky eyed you for a moment before walking at your direction, he didn't mean to be at the gym but when he saw you sparring with Sam, something in him felt wrong. Seeing you do Natasha's move certainly put an impression on him.

"Do you mind fighting with me?" He quietly asked, unsure if you would accept or reject and the last thing he wanted was to embarrass himself. You lowered your bottle and gulped the remaining water in your mouth.

"I don't, just let me catch my breath first." and that you did, lastly wiping any sweat that formed on your brows and neck before standing up.

Bucky followed you at the center of the mat, he won't admit out loud that he did take a good look at your ass. He's old for God's sake and he's acting like he's in his twenties when you're around. He was glad to meet you though, he was glad you didn't treat him like he's gonna break anytime. He's glad Steve introduced you to him and he was able to see you at the compound–

"So, how do we do this?" You asked, cutting his train of thoughts. He didn't fail to notice the pinkish tint you had on your face. He thought that either he might have an effect on you or it must be from the spar you just had with Sam.

"I attack you, you gotta need to learn how to dodge fast punches."

"Okay big guy, hit me." You threw him a wink that almost had him break his position.

Bucky went to grab you and put your hands in lock behind you. His right arm then coiled around your neck putting you in a chokehold, his speed obviously caught you off guard when you haven't tried anything yet. His breath was hot on your neck and it was making you lose your focus. However when his right arm tightened around your neck you were put back in the moment, kicking his shin before whipping your head back to hit his face. He loosened his hold on you so you were able to pull your hands away from his grasp and kicked him on the chest. Bucky stumbled back, still distracted by the pain you caused on his nose. You used that moment to climb to his shoulders and drag him down the mat.

He groaned at his impact and his breath was hot between your legs. He only managed to look at you as you loom over him, your legs on either side of his head and your hands around his head. He was panting and blushing like mad crazy, his crush on you wasn't helping. You noticed how his pupils was blown wide, covering most of the blues of his eyes. You were panting from the exhaustion and with Bucky's large hands on your thighs made you feel hotter.

 _'Fuck, if she kept lookin' at me like that.. '_ Bucky thought, his tongue feeling heavy on his mouth.

Suddenly, Sam who's still in the gym cleared his throat. Awkward was an understatement at his situation, feeling the tension coming from both of you and Bucky.

"I better go." With that, Sam left.

You released Bucky from your thighs and helped him up. Bucky's face can compete with a tomato, his face was red all over, even the tip of his ears was red.

"That's really a good move, Nat taught you well." He said shyly, rubbing his hands together and wetting his lips nervously. He wondered why his throat suddenly felt dry.

"That's the only thing she parted me with. I thought why not honor her well by doing her move perfectly." You gave a melancholic smile. You still feel heavy at not having to part with Natasha properly, she's your bestfriend and just having to learn from Clint she sacrificed herself really put your relationship with him on the line. He did allow you to punch him straight in the face and it kinda helped the anger you had.

You felt Bucky's tap on your forearm, he was giving you a reassuring smile.

"I'm sure she's proud, even with the hook you gave Clint." He chuckled, with that he eased the heavy feeling in your chest.

— — —

Another nightmare woke you up. In your dreams, you are facing Thanos' army and himself again. The sticky feeling of their blood on your suit and face seems real but when you woke up it wasn't there. The moment your team started turning into dust replayed in your head again. The last look Bucky gave you when he called you and Steve out before he turned into dust. That look of pure horror will never leave you. The horror you felt when half of your family turned into dust.

You removed yourself from the bed and went straight to the bathroom to splash cold water on your face to try and remove the nightmare from your mind. It didn't help but at least it washed off the sweat on your face.

You figured a midnight snack might help you and with that you left your room and to the kitchen. Surprisingly, Bucky was there, pouring cereals in his bowl.

"Can't sleep?" You asked while you silently pad your way into the kitchen.

"Nightmare." He quipped, his voice low and rough. You acknowledged with a small _'hm'_ while reaching for your own bowl. You asked for him to pass the cereal and milk, he did it immediately. You noticed that his left hand was tucked in his pocket safely. You gently grab the sleeve and asked him to face you.

"You know if you keep treating your left hand like that, you won't see it as normal just like your right hand."

He was about to speak but you cut him off.

"I know it reminds you of how HYDRA made you a weapon with it but it's a part of you now. You killed with it in the past but now, use it for the greater good." You gave a nervous chuckle. "Cheesy, yeah, but always remember that. Winter Soldier is a part of you but he's not gonna define who you are. He's in the past just like Sgt. James Buchanan Barnes."

You pulled his left hand out from his pocket and placed on your lips, giving each tip a kiss. You didn't know where you got the courage to do it but it's now or never.

Bucky felt like his heart was gonna beat out of his chest when you started kissing his fingers. He didn't feel anything at the touch but seeing you holding his left hand lovingly made him feel special. He used your hands that's holding his to pull you closer and put his lips on yours. He's silently hoping you won't reject his kiss. The thought was erased from his mind when you moved your lips to deepen the kiss further.

You felt like busting in flames (contrary to your ice powers) when Bucky kissed you. His left hand now tangled in your hair and your hands on his jaw. The kiss was slow and gentle, kinda like how your relationship bloomed.

You slowly pulled away to catch your breath and Bucky immediately search for your eyes to look at him. Did you regret the kiss? Was it not good?

His questions were answered when you looked at him and kissed his cheek before cutting the uneasy silence in the kitchen.

"You know, my last kiss was in 2013, I hope that wasn't bad." You chuckled softly before locking your hands with his.

"Mine was in 1945, doll." He replied, shyly.

"Wow, that long?" You jokingly asked. Was that the confession you had in mind? It didn't matter though, Bucky made it clear that your feelings are in the same page.

He smiled before gently pulling your forehead to his and breathing out those three words you're waiting to hear.

"I love you."

Gods, that made you tear up before kissing him and whispering the same exact words on his lips.

xx

**Author's Note:**

> Huhu im sorry about mentioning Natasha's death. I really want her to be honored and I hated the fact that Tony had a memorial and she doesn't.
> 
> Anyway, let me know your thoughts.
> 
> Stay safe, lovelies!!


End file.
